Driving Home For Christmas
by Lu78
Summary: Wanted to write a fic with somng for the last three Christmas's and finally got round to it. Song Driving home for christmas by Chris rea


A.N – I have been wanting to write a story with the song for the last three Christmas's and have finally got round to it. Hope you enjoy it. The song is Driving home for Christmas, sung by Chris Rea.

_I'm driving home for Christmas_

_Oh, I can't wait to see those faces_

_I'm driving home for Christmas, yea_

_Well I'm moving down that line_

I fell like I have been away forever. In reality I have been in Washington for almost two months on some investigation and subsequent court case. All I want to do is get home and to my family. Which is why I am sitting in a line of traffic on Christmas Eve, driving my way back to New York City.

_And it's been so long_

_But I will be there_

_I sing this song_

_To pass the time away_

_Driving in my car_

Driving home for Christmas 

I keep thinking all I have missed by being away from home during this time. Have they grown? Have they even missed me? I can just imagine them all huddled watching a Christmas movie awaiting the arrival of Santa. My little girl will be so excited, she has just reached that age when she realises what Christmas is all about. She is just the sweetest little thing. Speaking on the phone to her has not been enough. Not for my wife and myself either. I need them more that I think I have ever realised.

_It's gonna take some time_

_But I'll get there_

_Top to toe in tailbacks_

_Oh, I got red lights on the run_

_But soon there'll be a freeway_

_Get my feet on holy ground_

I can't believe how many cars are in front of me. The snow is starting to fall fast and it is slowing everyone down. I just want to get home but the red lights in front of me are stopping me. I will get there before midnight; I have made that promise to myself. I made no promises to my family though. I didn't want to disappoint them.

_So I sing for you_

_Though you can't hear me_

_When I get trough_

_And feel you near me_

_I am driving home for Christmas_

_Driving home for Christmas_

_With a thousand memories_

To keep myself awake I have been singing along with the Christmas carols that the local radio stations are playing. I just wish I had my daughter singing along with me in her little voice. She sung me Little Donkey over the phone the other night. She had learned it at day-care. I'll admit I cried.

_I take look at the driver next to me_

_He's just the same_

_Just the same_

The guy in the car beside me looks annoyed. Is he in the same boat as me? I wonder. We are all in the same boat I feel like telling him but it wouldn't get us home any faster. As much as we hope and pray we will get there when we do.

_Top to toe in tailbacks_

_Oh, I got red lights on the run_

_I'm driving home for Christmas, yea_

_Get my feet on holy ground_

_So I sing for you_

_Though you can't hear me_

_When I get trough_

_And feel you near me_

_Driving in my car_

_Driving home for Christmas_

_Driving home for Christmas_

With a thousand memories 

I finally see the lights of New York City and I feel like yelling. The time is scooting by and it's almost midnight. I might actually make it there just in time. It feels like I have been driving forever, but I am soon pulling up in front of our town house. The lights are blazing from the living room windows. I can't wait to get in there and give everyone a hug. I have missed them so much.

Climbing the stairs and opening the door as quiet as I can, I head straight into the living room and the sight in front of me makes me smile. The TV is buzzing away with static. I presume they have been watching a movie and have fallen asleep. My wife, the most gorgeous creature on this planet is lying on the sofa, our daughter in between her legs, with her little head rested on her mothers thigh and our son, our new baby son lying on her chest. Everyone sound asleep. Samantha stirs a little and when her beautiful brown eyes open and see me, they fill with tears. "You made it." She squeaks out. Her cheeks are rosy from sleep, her hair tussled, her eyes sleepy.

"I did, and right on midnight too." I tell her as the clock on the mantelpiece chimes twelve times. The mantelpiece that holds all four stocking's, our names emblazoned on them. She wriggles from our daughter's grasp she is on her feet and in my arm's, our son snuggled close beside her. I can smell the baby powder from his skin. Something I had almost forgotten. He has grown so much since I have been gone. He was only a month old when I left. I really have missed a lot. "I missed you so much. I am never leaving for that long again."

"I hope not." She whispers as she reaches up for a kiss. Her voice still laced with sleep.

"Daddy." A small tired voice from the sofa calls on me.

I turn and see a miniature version of her mother pulling herself up to look over the back of the sofa. "Hi angel." I sit down beside her and pull her into my arms. "I missed you."

"Waited and waited for you and now you comed." She snuggled into my neck as Samantha and the baby sat down beside us.

"I did and just in time for Santa to come as well."

"Santa came and brought you back, that's all we wanted." Samantha said leaning over our children's heads to kiss me.

I have never felt luckier. To be home with my family in my arms is my idea of heaven on earth, even if it felt like I was never going to get here.


End file.
